ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Titans vs. Titans/Transcript
Transcript (In the original Teen Titans universe, Original Robin arrives) *Original Robin: Okay, Titans. We are bored and have nothing to do, what are we going to do now? *Original Beast Boy: I know! How about we get some pizza? *Original Starfire: Oh joy! That’s the good of the ideas. *Original Raven: How are we gonna get pizza? *Original Robin: I don’t see why not. *Original Cyborg: Well, we are kinda hungry so let’s eat. (As they were going to get pizza, a portal appears as the TTG titans arrive, much to the surprise of the Original Titans in the Original universe). *TTG Robin: Titans Go! Wait a minute, is that me? *Original Robin: You’re me, but shorter and different, and even your voice sounded different! *TTG Robin: Oh ho ho! Who? Me? *Original Robin: Yeah you! *TTG Robin: How does my voice sound different? *Original Beast Boy: I don’t know why. You because you sounded like that redhead guy who was with a green hair dude. *Original Cyborg: Booyah! I got a lookalike! He reminds me of my little brother! *TTG Cyborg: Booyah! Wait what? *TTG Raven: Come on, it isn’t that bad, right? *Original Raven: Woah! You sound like me! *TTG Raven: Sound like you? *Original Starfire: Oh, the me! However the you look the different, you are there for the me! *TTG Starfire: Oh my of The gosh! My own lookalike! I have never seen a look of like before like this! *TTG Beast Boy: Woah! Why is your hair different? *Original Beast Boy: You oughta find out why. *Original Robin: HOLD UP! Who let them in? *TTG Robin: We headed towards a portal so we can enter your Universe! So then we decided that we can see why your show is better than ours. *Original Robin: Look, the reason why it’s because of the episode, “The Fourth Wall” where your stupid antics go haywire, causing it to not only make things worse, but also try so hard to be “high brow”. *TTG Robin: High brow, huh? Well I decided that I can be as cool as you! *Original Robin: No. That’s because you are making things even more worse with your antics! *Original Starfire: Indeed. I can’t stand my mini me because she is the very annoying. She drives me glorfy. *Original Raven: Yeah, and I can’t stand “Little Ravey Jr.” as well. She plays with her Pegasus toys. *TTG Raven: Hey! *Original Cyborg: And why is “Little Cyborgie Jr.” always trying so hard to be like me? *TTG Cyborg: Because I wanna be like you! Booyah! *Original Beast Boy: Ha Ha! Little Ravey Jr and Little Cyborgie Jr! Original! What’s next? Little Richie Jr? Little Robby Jr? Little Kori Jr? Little Starry Jr? Little Garfy Jr? Little Beasty Jr? Original Titans laugh *TTG Robin: Enough! Titans Go! *Original Robin: Is that the best you can do? *TTG Raven: Well, her hood off to reveal her black hair I look like a vampire because of my pale white skin and black hair, so I don’t look like you. Ever. *Original Raven: How? *TTG Raven: You have purple hair and gray skin. *Original Raven: off her hood to reveal herself with purple hair and gray skin Whatever. Robin takes off his eye mask to reveal his normal eyes *Original Robin: Whatcha got, huh? Normal eyes? *TTG Robin: I only had a Parasitic Twin in my eye, so no. Robinson punches TTG Robin *Original Robin: I don’t have a Parasitic Twin. *TTG Robin: Titans Go! *Original Robin: Titans Go! *TTG Robin and Original Robin: Wait, you just said the same thing! fight ensues with Original Robin beating up TTG Robin, Original Raven using her magical lasers to knock TTG Raven into the ground, Original Cyborg pouncing TTG Cyborg, Original Starfire attacking TTG Starfire with starbolts and laser eye beams and Original Beast Boy and TTG Beast Boy turning into dogs fighting and biting each other, but Original Beast Boy turns into a snake to choke TTG Beast Boy Category:Transcripts